roblox_creepypastas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NyaTheCatLoaf/The Smiles Family
A Blog Post from NyaTheCatLoaf The Smiles Family There is a small wiki dedicated to this family on Roblox, as they have become quite popular. Here is the link to the game: https://web.roblox.com/games/2577228738/The-Smiles-Household So my experience with these people started today. I was viewing one of my favorite games, that I play, and I was looking at the badges, when a recommended game popped up at me. It was called, The Smiles Household. I've heard people talking about "cults" on Roblox, and I wondered if this was one, because if it was, I was definitely playing it. I really like horror games, so I decided to look at the game. The person who created it was called SethSmiles. I opened his profile, and he had the smile that everyone first joins with. I clicked play, and joined into The Smiles Household. I'll describe what happened later, but if you would like to play the game without spoliers, you can. The link is above. He was also in this group called The Smiles Family, and the father's name was RobertSmiles, but there was no mom. There was a SethSmiles, a ClairSmiles, and a MatthewSmiles. The truly weird thing is, that there was a section in the group, called "passed on" and there was a NancySmiles, and a LeoSmiles inside that section. They were all black. Spolier Section! So I began to play this game, and it started out with a sign called "Hallem Island". And then there was a boat, taking me to the island. It was really peaceful there, and I really liked it. Many people were in the house, trying to open this "safe" in the attic of the house, and so I joined in. It was pretty hard to find it, and I ended up going on a boat to a "Cemetary Island". I saw a whole lot of graves on there, and 2 of them had roses. I walked up to them, and took out my shovel, from the garage, and you are supposed to dig up their graves, and open Leo's coffin. Inside is a note. The lettering was quite small, but I made it out. (Spoiler) The code was 0191. I opened the safe, and there was a key inside, and I walked to the back of the house. There was a cellar, with a padlock, and I went in, because the key unlocked it, and then, there was a huge machine in the cellar, and a hole, with little green and blue dots on it. Everyone was going inside there, so I went too. Then I was teleported to this game called "Poignant Reality". This game is significantly harder to complete to go on to the next one. You have to know morse code, or something like that. I searched the code up, because I didn't know how to do it. There is a lamp, and two people having a picnic, and another safe. Behind the farthest tree on the hill, is a man in all black with red eyes. (Spoiler) The code is 19368. I entered it into the safe, and I was teleported into a new game called "Rumbling Mountains" In this one, usually, the purple portal is already done for you, but, sometimes, it's not. (Spolier) You have to say, It has arrived, It is hungry, It will feed, in separate messages. Then, the purple portal will open, and you can go in to the next game, called "The Real Monsters". You will see a house, and you must go in the house. There is a safe. (Spolier) The code is hnrovh. Then, you get teleported to a place called "Hall of Nostalgia" and you have to walk to a huge statue of a man. After you walk there, you will see a wall of rock, lighter in color of the rest of the stone. You have to say a word. (Spoiler) That word is "Overprotective" Then you will see a circular thing in the hall, and you have to go around. You will see another door, and this time. You have to say: (Spoiler) "Life doesn't hate you, but it doesn't love you either." There will be tags, but the door will open anyway. You will see another purple portal, and you will be teleported to a game called "Safe at Last" It's a house, with Matthew, Seth, and Clair, looking very sad. The person at the door is Dan, the uncle of Hannah McCain, who is a friend of Clair Smiles. This is the end of my experience with the Smiles Family. Category:Blog posts